Contemplación
by AlecsNott
Summary: Los amores no siempre son perfectos, para lograr tener una relación buena debes de afrontar varios obstáculos y todo tipo de prejuicios y estereotipos. Eso era algo que estaban por aprender Lily y Scorpius Como comenzó? Eso es fácil de responder, fueron varios encuentros, pequeños minutos, segundos aveces, que marcaron la diferencia...


Primer encuentro

POV Lily

La primera vez que lo vi fue justamente cuando mi hermano Albus estaba por comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts recuerdo ese día perfectamente. Mi hermano Al y mi prima Rosie hablaban con el tío Ron sobre que los desheredarían si hacían amistad con un chico al que acababan de ver pero no le tome importancia al asunto después de todo yo aun no podía asistir al colegio, me faltaba un año al igual que a mi primo Hugo. El tren estaba tardando mucho en esa ocasión así que fui a comprarme unos dulces en un carrito cercano que se encontraba en la estación y estaba por llegar pero paso un chico corriendo y me hizo perder el equilibrio por ende caí en el suelo y me hice daño en uno de mis tobillos, tenía ganas de lloras pero no me gustaba que las personas me vieran tan débil así que intente levantarme pero mi pie no me lo ponía fácil así que volví a caer y entonces una mano blanca apareció frente a mí. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien así, parecía ser un chico serio con el seño fruncido pero eso si el chico era muy apuesto debía admitirlo pese a que apenas tenía 10 años sabía perfectamente cuando alguien es apuesto y ese chico lo era, pero en ese momento aun no comprendía porque tenía el seño fruncido si me estaba ayudando?, deje de darle importancia a ese hecho y tome su mano e intente ponerme de pie, al parecer el chico se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no podía caminar muy bien así que de un rápido movimiento me cargo tan fácilmente y me llevo a la banca más cercana, en ese entonces sentí mi cara arder me sentía completamente avergonzada

-Como te hiciste esto?-Me pregunto el chico

-Recién ha pasado un chico corriendo y por lo visto no se ha dado cuenta de que estaba yo ahí así que me empujo-Dije viéndolo a los ojos

-Vaya te has torcido y por lo que veo a sido un golpe duro, no puedo creer que no lloraras con ese golpe cualquier chica habría soltado lagrimas- Dijo el chico mientras tomaba su pie y hacia movimiento circulares para que al pisar dejase de dolerle

-Siéndote sincera me ha dolido pero nunca me ha agradado que me vean llorar- Dije con una sonrisa

-Vaya entonces si dices que te ha dolido y aún así aguantaste el llanto debo decirte que me asombras todavía más, eres muy valiente-Dijo el chico ya quitando un poco su rostro serio y mostrando una leve sonrisa cosa que me encanto y decidí míralo mas de cerca para ver si podía sonreír mas y deslumbrar como acababa de hacerlo hace unos segundos

-Me alagas demasiado, solo soy una niña orgullosa-Dije sincerándome con el aunque no sabía porque le decía todo esto a un extraño

-El orgullo yo no creo que sea nada malo de hecho lo considero una virtud-Dijo el chico recobrando su postura aristocrática que poseía antes

-Por la manera que piensas debo asumir que quieres entrar a Slythering?-Le pregunte ya que la curiosidad podía mas conmigo

-Así es, toda mi familia ha estado en esa casa por largas generaciones y me gustaría entrar ahí y tú? A donde quieres entrar?-Me pregunto el chico

-Yo entrare al colegio hasta el año entrante, hoy solo he venido a acompañar a mi hermano que es su primer año-Le respondí al rubio

-Oh, creí que ya entrabas este año-Dijo el chico con un tono de desilusión? Si? Era desilusión lo que veía en su cara, no debería de estar imaginándolo

-Pero supongo que te veré el otro año-Me apresure a decir, tal vez demasiado rápido ya que el chico mostro una sonrisa de lado pero me agrado volver a verlo sonreír

-Si supongo que nos veremos emmm..-Parecía dudar

-Lily-Le dije muy segura- Mi nombre es lily

-Yo soy Scorpius y es un gusto conocerte Lily- Dijo el chico y esta vez si me mostro una gran sonrisa mientras me tendía la mano, la estreche gustosa mientras nos parábamos para alcanzar el tren ya que estaba a punto de partir

-Entonces Lily nos veremos el próximo año-Dijo el rubio mientras muy delicadamente me besaba la mano

-Claro que si Scorpius, nos veremos el próximo año fue todo un gusto-Dije mientras depositaba un pequeño y casto beso en su mejilla izquierda aunque creo que no debí hacerlo, parecía muy sorprendido

-Scor, dime Scor-Dijo el chico mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa mas y se iba entre la multitud

Primer encuentro

POV Scorpius

Ese día empezó siendo un día de lo más normal cuando llegamos a la estación mi madre me abrazo fuerte y me dejo un beso marcado en mi cachete que quite lo más pronto posible, era mi primer día y no quería que se burlaran de mi, después se acerco mi padre con su rostro habitual serio y sin expresiones, solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado, siguiera las normas y lo que me recalco muy pero muy bien fue que no quería que hiciera amistad con los Potter y los Weasley a lo cual no le vi ningún problema puesto que ni siquiera los conocía, era mi primer día pero aun así me di cuenta de que el tren estaba demorando mucho así que decidí caminar un rato en lo que llegaba cuando de pronto vi a un pequeño angelito en el piso, porque si era un angelito pese a que se había caído parecía no mostrar alguna de disgusto en su cara más bien trataba de no molestar a nadie, no sé como nadie se detuvo un momento a ayudarla, camine con el paso mas presurado y a la vez moderado para que no se notase mi desesperación por ver el estado de la chica llegue y le tendí mi mano, ella solo me observo por un momento y creí que no aceptaría mi ayuda pero en lugar de eso me sonrió y juro que nunca había visto sonrisa tan hermosa en mi vida, intente ayudarla a apoyarse en el piso pero parecía que se lastimo mucho pues no podía mantenerse de pie mucho tiempo así que la cargue para que no se latinara mas, al cargarla pude sentir que era muy ligera y al rozar su piel era como tocar el pétalo de una flor, tan delicada y desprendía un aroma dulce embriagador, voltee a ver su rostro y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas me imagino que ha de haber sido que no esperaba que la cargase pero eso solo le daba un toque más adorable cosa que me encanto

-Como te hiciste esto?-Le pregunte después de ver que su tobillo tenía una leve hinchazón

-Recién ha pasado un chico corriendo y por lo visto no se ha dado cuenta de que estaba yo ahí así que me empujo-Dijo la chica haciendo un lindo puchero y me di cuenta que su voz era muy linda como si de una gran melodía se tratase

-Vaya te has torcido y por lo que veo a sido un golpe duro, no puedo creer que no lloraras con ese golpe cualquier chica habría soltado lagrimas- Le mencione pues tenía curiosidad del porque no vi una sola lagrima después de tan duro golpe

-Siéndote sincera me ha dolido pero nunca me ha agradado que me vean llorar- Me dijo con una linda sonrisa la pequeña

-Vaya entonces si dices que te ha dolido y aún así aguantaste el llanto debo decirte que me asombras todavía más, eres muy valiente-Le respondí mientras aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, fue totalmente involuntario sonreír ante ella

-Me alagas demasiado, solo soy una niña orgullosa-Me dijo la chica y me encanto que ella dijera todo lo que pensaba me parecía un lindo detalle

-El orgullo yo no creo que sea nada malo de hecho lo considero una virtud-L e dije pues es como yo actuó también y eso a mí me parece una gran virtud

-Por la manera que piensas debo asumir que quieres entrar a Slythering?-Me dijo muy segura, vaya era una pequeña pero sabia asumir rápidamente las cosas

-Así es, toda mi familia ha estado en esa casa por largas generaciones y me gustaría entrar ahí y tú? A donde quieres entrar?-Le pregunto ya que quería saber si esa linda niña estaría en mi casa

-Yo entrare al colegio hasta el año entrante, hoy solo he venido a acompañar a mi hermano que es su primer año-Me dijo con la cabeza gacha y al escuchar eso me sentí mal, pero no sé porque, quería verla eso era seguro pero porque? Apenas y conocía a esa niña

-Oh, creí que ya entrabas este año-Le respondí mientras bajaba la cabeza de nuevo sin querer hizo un movimiento involuntario

-Pero supongo que te veré el otro año-Se apresuro a decir la niña, eso me causo un poco de gracia la niña en verdad quería ir ya al colegio solo reí un poco me parecía cada vez más interesante aquella pequeña

-Si supongo que nos veremos emm..-Dude un poco pues recordé que aun no sabía el nombre de la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a mi

-Lily-Me respondió - Mi nombre es lily

-Yo soy Scorpius y es un gusto conocerte Lily- Le dije pero esta vez no pude evitar que se asomara una sonrisa en mi rostro, vaya esa niña sí que era especial no cualquiera mantiene una plática interesante conmigo y hace que actué como en verdad soy, des pues solo le tendí de nuevo la mano y ella la estrecho con mucho cuidado por desgracia tuvimos que pararnos pues el tren estaba a punto de partir y yo debía irme, aunque no quería despedirme

-Entonces Lily nos veremos el próximo año-Le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano

-Claro que si Scorpius, nos veremos el próximo año fue todo un gusto-Me dijo la pequeña mientras me daba un beso en mi cachete, me sorprendí mucho de su acción, nunca antes una chica me había besado aunque solo haya sido en el cachete y debo admitir que no me disgusto para nada de hecho fue algo que me encanto y me dejo embobado por un instante

-Scor, dime Scor-Le dije mientras me iba al tren


End file.
